


A Scheming Text

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [32]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Texting, scheming Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae is scheming, Jongup remains cautious.





	A Scheming Text

In a series of back and forth text messages, Jongup squinted as he tried to process Youngjae’s words in the latest message. It was a scheme, and it’d probably go wrong. 

{ Oh, come on! When have my calculations ever been wrong? }

Jongup began typing. “Well….”

{ Shut up, that was  _ one time! _ }

Jongup ran his fingers through his hair, composing a response. “One time too many. Himchan-hyung will never forgive us for that hot sauce filled doughnut.”

Before he could press  _ send, _ Youngjae already responded.

{ There won’t be any evidence this time! }

Sighing, he just shook his head. “He always knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> "Come on, when have my calculations ever been wrong?"  
> "Well..."  
> "Shut up, that was one time."
> 
> It just sounded so Youngjae and Jongup. And honestly, I feel like anyone pulling tricks on Himchan would most likely get caught and scolded, so why bother? xD


End file.
